


Bored

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Loki Does What He Wants, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers
> 
> This has nothing to do with my story Protective.

Steve had never met aliens before Thor and his brother had come along. Steve, in fact, had been sure that they didn't exist and that they were alone in the universe. Still, ever since Loki had attacked New York other people seemed to think that they could do better. This time around there was a group of people like Stark who made sophisticated machines, Steve couldn't even pretend to have any idea exactly how any of them did so. This particular group had banded together to destroy New York, in particular, Stark's tower. They apparently felt that Tony was always taking all the grant money, given all the praise and was only able to do so because he had been born the son of Howard. This apparently made them angry enough to build machines to attempt to destroy Stark and anything that got in their way.

"Thor, what's that?" Steve asked as he caught something coming towards them, he asked even though he had an idea of what it was, he was just hoping he was wrong. Thor turned in the same direction as he was pointing and saw what Steve was seeing. There was a black dragon coming towards them with green spikes around his back and green eyes.

"Is that a dragon?!" Tony yelled into his ear and Steve winced slightly, still not quite used to having people scream in his ear.

"No," Thor said shaking his head and sounding like that was ridiculous and for a split second Steve felt relieved. "Dragons are extinct," Thor said and Steve did not like how that sounded.

"That is Loki," Thor said and then turned back to the matter at hand and smashed at the body of one of the machines with his hammer. There were made of something strong, it took a few hits to get them to break from anyone but The Hulk and Thor, then again not much could match the two in terms of brute strength.

Great, just great. Loki was joining their fight again and this time as a dragon, a dragon. He had spent the last years of his life thinking that he and the Red skull were about as strange as it got, only to wake up 70 years later to things like Thor and Loki. Dragons.

He shook his head and got it back into the fight. Steve threw his shield at the nearest machine even as he watched the dragon come towards them from the corner of his eyes. This could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing. Lately, Loki had been joining all of their fights against villains, that much wasn't a surprise. It was only a shock of what form he was using to join the fight this time.

There was one more thing they couldn't be sure of until Loki decided to show it. Loki always joined the fight, but he varied which side he joined the fight on. Sometimes, he would side with the other villains, other times he would side with them and fight with them. It was very distracting, but Loki had shown himself to be loyal to whatever side he had picked until the end of the battle. The next fight was anyone's guess but until then he stayed with one side. The dragon circled above their heads a few times, like Loki was deciding which side to join this time. Steve found himself wishing that Loki would help them this around. There were a lot of machines and they could use help, even if it was Loki's.

* * *

Flying was magnificent. It was one of his favorite things to do shifting into animals who could fly, but there was something so majestic about the dragon that called to him. Maybe it was the fact that they could breathe fire, maybe it was the long glossy wings. Maybe it was the fact that they were extinct and had been for hundreds of years.

Loki remembered the last real Dragon he had seen. He had been a mere child at the time and he hadn't had any idea that would be the last dragon he would ever see. He had no clue that they were even going extinct. All he remembered was the awe he had when he had seen the vast majestic creature, but warriors had hunted them to extinction. He saw the looks of apprehension filter across the Avengers faces as they caught sight of him. If he wasn't a dragon he would have smirked, but smirking didn't work very well with a dragon's mouth.

He was sure that the Avengers knew by now that Loki wasn't in charge of whatever this scuffle was about, but they knew that he was going to choose a side. He had grown bored of trying to take over the world himself and found that ruling would be much more tedious than he had previously thought. To rule you had to sit through dull meeting after dull meeting. You had to sit on a throne or chair all the time and care about your people more than anything. There was no time for fun, and he much preferred fun.

Loki had given up on it completely and it no longer held his attention. Instead to entertain himself. Loki confused and irritated the Avengers. When another villain would attack the city Loki would always come, but it wasn't always against them, sometimes it was with them. He saw them trying to guess which side he was going to pick, only at the moment he didn't quite know yet. He still had a couple of hundred yards though before he was going to have to make a decision.

He looked at the machines and the Avengers speculatively. The trickster thought back trying to remember who he had aided the last time. The Avengers. He had helped them the last time against a moving acidic mound that was meant to neutralize bombs. The time before he had helped The Avengers against a giant tentacled sea creature that had been genetically modified. He doubted they would expect him to help them again and with that his decision was made.

Loki found a machine that was slightly away from the Avengers and, opened his mouth and burnt it to a crisp. He wished he could smirk in this form, it would be more satisfying. Loki watched The Avengers for a moment stare at him, surprised as the robot fell to the ground blackened as the metal melted. Stark had had to train one of his beams on them for an about 30 seconds to get to the machinery inside, however, there was little hotter than a dragon's fire.

"Good dragon," Stark said surprised. Loki bounded forward to burn more machines. Yep much more fun than ruling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know whether or not you liked it.


End file.
